Games in which a player chooses a specific display object from among a plurality of display objects displayed on a screen include a quiz game in which a correct choice is chosen from a plurality of choices and a find-the-mistakes game in which incorrect objects are determined from among a large number of objects able to be chosen from. It is usual that in these games both correct and incorrect choices are fixed and their display forms allow display objects to be displayed within a predetermined choice frame or to be arranged and displayed at predetermined positions. In such games it is considered unlikely that operability becomes a problem when coordinates on a screen are designated by a player using, for example, a pointing device.
Meanwhile, in a game in which the first choice can be chosen from any display object, and a correct/incorrect choice is determined by a second choice, such as a game in which a pair (for example, two display objects of the same type) is located from a large number of display objects, it has been revealed that when the second choice is chosen after the first, and the choice is freely taken, a player gains a different impression from cases in which the result of the second choice is correct or incorrect. It is considered that this difference in impression is caused when errors in choice caused by errors in the hardware or a sensory discrepancy of a player occurs, and this difference is, in particular, caused when display objects are arranged close together, or when display objects move individually. In other words, since the first choice can be made from any object, any problem associated with the choice of a correct/incorrect choice does not arise, but when the second choice is made, and it is determined to be incorrect even though the player intended to point to a correct display object, or it is determined to be correct, even though the player pointed to an incorrect display object by mistake, it raises the possibility of giving the player an unpleasant impression, even though the game device actually made a determination correctly.